Cephalopod Quest!
by Growlie
Summary: Squidward and Squilliam are sent off on a quest by King Neptune after an argument between them at a recital. Now Squidward and Squilliam must put their differences behind them and work together to survive, much more then the harsh wilderness.
1. Chapter 1

SpongeBob SquarePants Cephalopod Quest The Story Begins

It's very early in the evening as a lone figure is entering his bedroom and planting himself down at his desk. Taking out a small book and grabbing a quill, the octopus opens up the book and, dipping the quill in ink, begins writing...

...Well, hello again! Bet you've been wondering what I've been up to lately, eh? This may come as quite a shock to anyone whom may read this someday, but I've been away for who knows how long! Really, I've just forgotten! But, I will tell ya, It certainly was an adventure!

Pausing to dip his quill in the ink, the cephalopod continues to write more...

...Which only started after me and my old rival got into our usual little quarrel, one I deeply regret when recalling the memory because It had been in front of King Neptune himself. And-well, he was not at all pleased either. Let me tell ya, the way he held me and Squidward, certainly didn't feel good at all, as a matter of fact I still ache!

...Although, that should be nothing compared to what I've been through! Well, my dear readers, I'm sure you're curious so I won't delay any longer! This story is quite long, but you shouldn't be bored! Then again, when is Squilliam Fancyson Ever Bor-? Never Mind! Don't answer that! Let me just tell ya all the story of this epic quest that me and Squiddy had to endure together instead, as it will be one that will stick with me for as long as I'm still alive and breathing! Wellll, after the great King Neptune sent us away, both me and Squiddy return home to prepare for our "supposed" quest. You won't be able to see this part, since I'm using "air quotes," neither of us were all that thrilled about what King Neptune wanted us to do at all.

With an angry grunt, Squidward laid a makeshift knapsack down on his bed, all while a curious yellow sponge stood observing the scene without flinching once. "Squidwa-..."

"What?"

Not even when the octopus snapping and stomping his foot. "Do you need any hel-..."

"No!"  
"Are you-..."  
"Sure?! Yes! I'm Sure!"  
"Really?"  
"Really, Yes!"  
"Positive?"

"Yes!" And Squidward gave out a sigh of Inevitable-suffering. "I'm positive!"  
"Absolutely positively?"  
"Yes! Absolutely Positivity!"

Squidward exploded. "Now cut that out! He then gave another sigh, this one was simply to calm himself down. "Look, I need to be packed and ready for when Squilliam gets here! I don't want to have to listen to him go on and on about how I should've been ready, because You were Holding me up!"  
Packing, only the essentials, Squidward's next task was gathering enough food to get him and Squilliam by... although he was positive that the other would be packing his entire pantry. Again, SpongeBob continues to plead for Squidward to allow him to help, having seen... or felt... that Squidward didn't have... or wasn't... packing enough. "Is that gonna be enough Squid-..."

"Yes, SpongeBob!"  
"It looks like you'll need-..."  
"More? No! This, will be More then enough!"  
"But-..."

"I'm packing, Only what I can Carry!" The octopus begun bagging his supplies. "Oh, but I'm sure that your friend will-..."

"Squilliam Fancyson is not gonna lift a Tentacle to Help me!"

Tying the bag, making sure it was nice and tight, the octopus took a quick look over his check list. "I've told you, over and Over again, far to many Times! So this, shall be the Final I Explain! Me and Squilliam, Are not Friends! And Never will Be!"

"Never say never Squidward."  
"I'll say It If I want to!"

Squidward goes over his list, ignoring the sponge while he's deep in his thoughts. He couldn't scarcely fathom that King Neptune was seriously going to send him on a long, treacherous journey with Squilliam Fancyson. His archrival, over an argument between them? It wasn't His fault Squilliam was so arrogant. But this, this was crossing the line. Surely Neptune couldn't possibly expect him and Squilliam to just, drop their rivalry and work together, was he? "So, where exactly Are you and Squilliam going?" The sponge broke Squidward's train of thought. "Somewhere, high up in the Mountains!" The octopus replied. "Where we go afterwards, no idea." Checking over his list, Squidward folded it, tucked it into his pocket, then heading back up stairs (With SpongeBob following, and Squidward attempting to block out the squeaky shoes.) he grabs his knapsack on the bed. Returning downstairs he placed it on the table, SpongeBob eyed his neighbor's supplies as the octopus tied them to a long stick. "I really, really, Really Wish that I could go with you Squidward...it'll be just like that time you and I delivered the first Krabby Patty pizz-..."

"Well, you can't."

And as SpongeBob's head droops Squidward let's out a sigh, pulls out a chair, sitting down he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Okay, it's Not that you Can't go! It's just that, this is going to be a seriously dangerous journey, Squilliam and I are trenching into the Unknown. Neither of us have any idea what's out there, which is the reason I'm Not making any exceptions, no matter how much you may beg, and plead, and-..."

"I could be a great asset to you as well as Squil-..."  
"You're needed Here! You still have to work, and take care of Gary. You'll also have to look after my house while I'm gone and get my mail to."

SpongeBob held his neighbor's amber gaze, Squidward took notice of the seriousness, and the pain in the Sponge's blue eyes. "You..you will come back, won't you?" Squidward blinks. "SpongeBob I...can't guarantee, or promise that either me or Squilliam, will come back." He answered slowly, and feeling bad in the process, yet he knew he couldn't sugar coat it or give the sponge false hope. "It won't be possible for me to maintain focus, knowing that you're out there in the harsh wilderness-..."

"You'll have to. I'm gonna be counting on you to look after Snellie also."

These words, the octopus never imagined, or comprehend that these words had just spilled out. "Bu..but what if...if you don't come back? What if you-..."

"Snellie will have a new caregiver then!"  
"Squidward-..."

"Here-...Squidward hands his neighbor some papers. -..."I had this filled out. SpongeBob read over them, blue eyes widening. "If Anything happens to me, then you'll Legally Snellie's new owner." SpongeBob looks back up at Squidward. "I...will keep Snellie?"

"If by chance I don't return, then yes...Snellie's yours. Who else, but you is obligated for the job? You take, such good care of Gary already."

He took one last glance at the paperwork, then he shivers as he set them on the table. "Squidward, rest assured, I'll take good care of Snellie."

"I know you will."

"But-...  
"But what?"  
"You have to come back!"

Squidward, taking good care not to shout at the sponge, took in a deep breath. "Look, SpongeBob, I'll not be making any promises I can't keep. I've done that, far to many Times! This time, SpongeBob, I'm gonna be real honest when I tell you... that me and Squilliam... may, or may not, come back to Bikini Bottom." Now Squidward felt himself shivering, leaning closer, he pulls the sponge closer as he's sniffling. "Don't do that, I know you're upset but..act your age." The octopus says this with, as much patience as he could stomach. "I'm sorry I can't make any promises myself, but you can."

"I...'sniff'...can?"  
"Yes, SpongeBob I want you to promise me that, no matter what may happen...you will keep yourself together. Stay strong, if you have to cry, then cry. But don't let it overwhelm you to the point of quitting. Do this for me, SpongeBob, and I'll be happy."

Shivering, the sponge threw his arms around his neighbor. "Promise me, SpongeBob." Squidward squeezed his shoulders. "I...'sniff'...I promise, Squidward." The octopus took in another deep breath. "Good." Patting his back, Squidward pulls him back and gives him a handkerchief. Just then, there was a knock the door, which Squidward used as an excuse to end the conversation with SpongeBob. "That must be Squilliam." Getting up, the octopus went and opened the door, just as he thought, his rival was there to greet him... with disapproval written all over his face. Although Squidward couldn't blame him in the slightest. "Squilliam Fancyson, what a present surprise." He said in a dull, uninterested tone. "Cut the small talk, Squiddy." Squilliam's tone matched Squidward's perfectly. "There will be pantry of time to chit-chat later. Now, are you packed?"

"Yes, I'm packed."  
"Good! Then get a move on and get your supplies. King Neptune is expecting us."

"You're leaving now?" Both cephalopods turn in the direction of the sponge. "I suppose we are, SpongeBob." Squidward nodded while fatching his knapsack, the sponge watched him, blue eyes minutes away from watering. "Squidward."

"Here's your list, don't lose it."

Trying to avoid his watering orbs, the octopus gave him a piece of paper, then his hand on SpongeBob's head. "Remember, you promised." Squilliam blinked, studying their body language though, kept his usual snarky remarks at bay. Squidward though, didn't need to look at SpongeBob's sapphire gaze, he could feel the weight on his shoulders already. Having to turn away from him broke his heart. "B..bye SpongeBob. Take care of my Snellie." Squidward called back, guiding Squilliam out the door. 'Meow' Only to pause when hearing Snellie's meowing, the octopus briefly pets her shall. "Goodbye Snellie, be good alright?"

'Meow'

"No, you can't come with me, SpongeBob's taking care of you." She meows, but Squidward turns away, Squilliam glanced at her for a moment then turned away also. Without a word to each other, the two arch-cephalopods approach the millionaire's limo, greeting them, the driver opens the door for them. Squidward let Squilliam climb in first, while he took one quick... and probably his last... glance over his shoulder. Abit surprised that SpongeBob was not following after them... or him... for that matter. "Come on, Squiddy-..." The millionaire whispered, grasping his tentacle to get his attention. -..."You've said your goodbyes." With SpongeBob weighing on his mind, Squidward didn't have the will power to combat his rival like he normally would have. He just gives off a sigh and ducks inside the limo, Squilliam scooted to make room for him. "Yeah, I did but...I've thought that he'd be out here already...crying his heart out and begging me Not to go."

"He's a Big sponge-..."  
"But a child at heart."

Squidward cuts Squilliam off, and didn't bother to see the frown he had made, the octopus just tilts his head down. "We...should just go, before he tries to stop us."

"Shall we go, Master Squilliam?"

The driver ducks his head inside, the wealthy octopus glanced at both him and Squidward, then taking one last peek at his rival's house... and seeing the yellow sponge in the doorway... along with Snellie... nods. "Yes, we shall Cody." Bowing his head, Cody raised his head and shut the door. "Squidward?" Squilliam tapped his shoulder. "You need to wave goodbye to them."

"Huh?"

Raising his head, Squidward looked at him, the millionaire points towards the house. Turning back he saw, almost what he had expected, SpongeBob standing in the doorway, staring at him with a sudden gaze. And, it didn't help that Snellie was by the sponge's feet either, he waited for him to rush over as the limo starts up. But instead SpongeBob waved a sad goodbye, in dismay... and abit of guilt... Squidward waves back as they're pulling away. 'Goodbye SpongeBob' Watching them drive away, SpongeBob sniffled. "Goo...goodbye Squidward."

'Meow'

The sponge lifts up Snellie. "Come on, ole girl." He petted her shell as he's taking her to his pineapple. "Let's get you settled in." She begun meowing. "No, no, no Squidward isn't Abandoning you!"

'Meow'

"Of Course! Squidward made sure you'd be in good hands." SpongeBob replied to her meowing, his cheerfulness failing him as he stepped inside and placed Snellie on his sofa. "Now, let's get you some food-..."

'Meow'

"Oh, hey Gary! Even when being greeted by his own snail, who was looking at him and Snellie questioningly. "Snellie's gonna be staying with us for a few...for awhile, I hope you don't mind sharing your foodbowl with your friend. I'll be getting her one of her own soon."

'Meow'

"Great! You're a trooper Gary! Why don't you make our guest feel at home while I get you both some food. Meowing happily, Gary nodded, slithering over beside Snellie who responds by purring. The moment he was alone in his kitchen, was where the sponge's pain crept back in. For awhile he just stood in the kitchen staring at the wall. "Great Neptune, please watch over them. And please, keep them safe."


	2. Chapter 2

SpongeBob SquarePants Cephalopod Quest The Journey Begins

Driving away, the octopus never really turned back, watching as Conch Street got further away till it was gone entirely. 'Goodbye SpongeBob' This was... this was it, they were really going, Squidward couldn't fathom all this being real. Here they were, leaving the familiarity of Bikini Bottom all behind them. Squidward begun to wonder if, he'd ever see the backwater town again, let alone SpongeBob. The sponge would try and keep his promise to him, yet he knew that overtime SpongeBob was gonna inevitably break down if... for some reason... he never returned... these thoughts in mind had made Squidward regret arguing with Squilliam. Yet he wondered if, Neptune would've sent them off rather they fought or not. Finally having to turn away, Squidward's attention was now on his rival Squilliam, watching as he poured some coffee. "Have you had your morning coffee yet?" Shaking his head, Squilliam offered him coffee, which he accepted as he tried to get his brain going. "What all did you pack?" Squidward took a sip, which felt good on his throat. "Just acouple of shirts, and a sweater."

"Did You pack enough food?"

Taking another sip of coffee, he wondered just how many questions Squilliam was gonna ask. "Only what I could carry. What about you?" In which case, the octopus decided on asking him the same type of questions. "What all did you pack?" He eyed him questioningly.

"Well, for starters, I've got a few of my ascots and robes-..."  
"And by a few, you mean... your entire closet?"

Squilliam laughed, shaking his head while grinning. "No. No Squiddy, that would be entirely To much for me to lug around on my back! Why? Were you expecting me to?" Squidward nodded, not bothering to crack a smile, simply continues to sip his coffee. "I've only pack about six each, waterbottles of course, a first aid kit...I assume you don't have that, do you?"

"I Did, but...I gave it to SpongeBob. He, needed it at the time."

That was a lie, although Squidward wasn't gonna tell Squilliam that he had lost his own first aid kit due to having his house destroyed, again. "Well, luckily for you, Squiddy I come prepared! I even have my Compass! And... naturally I just Couldn't leave home without my Unibrow comb!" Squidward raised an eyebrow. "Squilliam, we're venturing off in unfamiliar territory here. The last thing you should be worrying about is your unibrow."

"That doesn't mean I should Neglect keeping it well-groomed!"

"Yes, a pity if, after all your Valuable well grooming, your unibrow gets dirty on the first day, eh?" Squidward now bore a wide toothy grin, Squilliam just lidded his eyes halfway and turns away. "Very funny, Squiddy." Finishing the last of his coffee, Squidward set it down in the cup-holder. "Anyway, joking aside, we-..."

"So, you made your first joke of the day, feeling proud of yourself Squiddy?"  
"Sorta, it...almost made me forget about SpongeBob and-..."  
"Oh, they'll be fine. Don't worry about them."

Resting his elbow on the armrest, Squidward put his head in his hand. "What If...we don't make it? They'll be devastated." He let his mind wonder while watching everything zip past them. "You Can't be thinking like that Squidward." The millionaire said pleasantly, taking the empty mug and sticking it in his personal dishwasher. "I doubt you've been anywhere where there wasn't a roof over your head." Squidward glances at the other, already deciding not to question on why his rival even had a dishwasher in his limo. "No, but I'm always prepared." Squilliam's voice hardened, surprising Squidward. "Which is why I carry this." Especially when he pulled out a small dagger from his pocket. "Besides my comb, this is the second Important item I never leave home without."

'Oh Shrimp!'

Squidward thought, staring wide eyed at Squilliam's dagger, relieved when he tucked it back in his pocket. "Ha..have you ever-..."

"Used it? Fortunately I haven't. But something tells me I just might."

Squilliam answered, looking perfectly pleased with himself. 'clears throat' "Ontop of that, I've gotten us enough food to keep the both of us alive." The octopus watches his rival stretch for a moment. "Provided we don't lose it to the local wildlife, in which...better to give up our food then become food ourselves."

"Just how much did you bring?"  
"Certainty not my entire kitchen, if that's what you're thinking? I had to leave some for my staff to live off of."  
"Well, you've Never liked my food so-..."

"If you and I are really trenching off into the Unknown, I'll have to make due I suppose."

Hearing his rival's comment, he bare another smug grin. "Alright, what if All we Had to eat...were Krabby Patties then?" The face Squilliam made in response, brought Squidward a great deal of amusement. "Wha..Eww! No! I'd rather Starve!"

"I'd rather Die then eat a Krabby Patty!"

The snarky octopus teased Squilliam as he scooted somewhat away from him, face contorted in disgust. "If you had me trapped at the bottom of a well for-..."

-..."For three years, with nothing to eat but a Krabby Patty, you'd eat your Own legs first! Am I Riiiight?"

The millionaire raised his eyebrow. "Um...no th..thank you, I'd still rather starve then...then make a feast out of my own legs." Laughing for abit, Squidward's focuses on the window again, noticing that they've past the Krusty Krab. Squidward thought he saw the crustacean waving from the windows, either that, or he was placing a sign in the window. He realized that he would need to hire a temporary cashier to do his job while he's gone, unless he didn't come back, then the temp would permanently replace him as the cashier of the Krusty Krab. Which would devastated SpongeBob for sure to. For the rest of the drive, neither Squidward or Squilliam said anything more to one another, and when Squidward briefly glanced over at him the unibrowed octopus was staring out his side of the window. Squidward couldn't help but wonder, just what was going on in his rival's head. What could he possibly be thinking? Were his thoughts the same as his? Could Squilliam secretly, perhaps, share the same fears as him? Squilliam, sometimes, worked in mysterious ways. For awhile, Squidward debated asking him, knowing him though he'd just deny it. Several minutes had passed them by, Squidward had been close to fallen asleep. His head droops, his eyes close... seconds later Squilliam tapped his shoulder... jolting him awake. "Squiddy, wake up!"

"Huh? Wha...?"

Coming to the realization they've stopped, looked around curiously. "Come, we're here."

"Where's here though?"

Squilliam doesn't reply, just motions the other to step out so he did. Once out, Squidward found himself in an unfamiliar part of town. Figuring it was Squilliam's neighborhood, Squidward waits for his explanation, but his rival simply grabs his knapsack while handing him his own knapsack. Squilliam then said his farewell to Cody before motioning Squidward to follow him so he does. Sure that the other was familiar with their current location. "Er...where exactly Are we meeting King Neptune at?"

"Just follow me, Squiddy...you'll find out soon enough."

Getting a good feel of the area, Squidward took notice of all the fancy style shops...and he wasn't even going to wrap his mind around the prices...only someone like Squilliam could afford Anything here. The streets were littered with people, that... along with everything else... just had Squilliam's name written all over the place. This certainly did look like his rival's part of town, the second thing catching his eye was, beside Tentacles Acres... this was probably the largest gathering of cephalopods he's seen yet. Yeah, only a small percentage were fish... the rest of the crowd were octopi and squids, all sporting closely the same fancy clothing as Squilliam... making himself seem dull by comparison with his plain brown shirt... he felt out of place. "Squilliam? Is this your-..."

"Squilliam Fancyson!"

A sudden, unfamiliar voice interrupts Squidward. "Squillem!" This voice belonged to an octopus wearing, the same robe as Squilliam, with the exception of being black and white... which Squidward both admired and envied... why couldn't he have that kind of color? Both cephalopods greet each other and shake tentacles... performing a secret hand shake that Squidward would never remember no matter how much he tried. It looked to Squidward like they were good friends. "Squidward, this is my ole buddy, Squillem."

"Ah, Squidward! So nice to meet you! How do you do?"  
"Um..good. I'm doing good. 'At least he's friendly.'

Squidward shook hands with the other octopus. "I'm glad to have ran into you Squillem, me and Squiddy are meeting up with King Neptune in just a few moments."

"Squilly, you're leaving now?"  
"Yes, we...we are Squillem."

Squidward was able to catch the smallest hint of uncertainty in his rival's tone for sure this time. Which meant he did in fact share the same fears as he did... Squilliam was leaving his own friends behind just as he was. "Well, Squilliam ole buddy...I wish you, and Squidward the best of luck." Squillem said, looking forlorn. Nodding his head, the two octopi briefly share a hug, Squidward begins to feel sympathy for his rival. He would've joined in but, felt that it would be awkward. "Thank you, Squillem. 'sigh' I'm gonna miss you." Squilliam said this, as softly as he could manage, yet Squidward was close enough to pick it up. "As will I. You can bet I'll be praying for you both! As for you, Fancyson..you have better come back!" Squillem, was stern when he said this, yet he was also grinning and... while he was at it... he threw in a wrink as well. "I can't lose my Poker buddy." The millionaire, without saying a word, just snickers in response. Anything he would've said next, in reply to Squillem, was cut off by another random octopus. "What? leaving?"

"Yes, Squily...I am."  
"Say it ain't so!"

Soon Squidward begun to feel claustrophobic, as a crowd of cephalopods were now gathering around them. "Really? You're leaving?"

"Where are you going?"  
"Up and over the mountains."

When he tries to retreat back, out of the crowd, four more octopi come up behind him. Cutting off the possibility of having some breathing room.

"If you're going over those mountains, I suggest searching for this suppose sacred cave."  
"Sacred cave?"

This got the attention of, not just Squidward and Squilliam, but the rest of the crowd also. And this managed to take Squidward's mind off of his claustrophobia, but not by much. "That place is the most Sacred place in the seven seas!"

"Not just Anyone can get to it!"

"Let alone find it!" This next voice, had not come from an octopus, but an elderly squid in a wheelchair. "For those who do, shall be gifted with great knowledge." This squid was being assisted by another squid, who was much younger, from what Squidward could guess, she was the daughter. "Oh, what sort of knowledge?" Finding an opening throughout all the murmuring, Squilliam jumped into the conversation. "We do not know, most say it's a sort of spiritual journey-..."

-..."Opening some kind of third eye."

Squily also jumped in as well, in the meantime Squidward himself was trying his darndest not to panic from the close proximity of everyone around him. "Many brave explores have long since seeked this answer, they've All set out Journeying...promising to return and answer our questions... but..."

"But? What happened to them?"

The entire crowd grew, deathly silent, Squidward thought for sure that they would hear all the nervous moaning he was making. Yet, no one said a word, not even Squilliam for that matter, though Squidward was sure he'd get back to him on that. "They Never...returned."

"You mean they...died?"

Squillem exclaimed, along with everybody else."

"Either that, or they're lost...aimlessly wondering-..."

-..."Or they've found that cave but got trapped in a cave in!" The elder squid shook her head, raising her voice over all the others. "If the seeker Is Not worthy, then the seeker shall Never receive the gift! Thus they're forced to wonder in limbo! For all Eternally!" Not bothered by everyone's eyes staring blankly at him, the elder squid cracks her neck... then simply shrugs her shoulders. "Or, If you want it simple, they died." She points a shaky cane at Squilliam and Squidward, who slips behind his rival's back, shivering. "I strongly advise you both Not to go hunting for this cave. There are far worse threats to be concerned with." Undated, the wealthy octopus just chuckled while gently pushing the squid's cane down. "Rest assured, that neither me nor Squiddy have any intentions in following in the footsteps of those brave explores." Even as Squilliam's telling the elderly squid all this, Squidward couldn't help but wonder if Neptune's intended on sending them to find this cave. "Sadly, it's time to bid our farewell. We have an appointment and we cannot be late."

"Goodbye, Squilliam."

"Squillem whispers, his voice cracking. "Good luck out there."

"Goodbye, Squillem. And thank you." Squily, along with the other octopi and squids, all join in telling him and Squidward goodbye. They to, wish them good luck before, much to the relief of Squidward's claustrophobia, departed. "Well, Squiddy-..." The millionaire sighed. "Shall we go?" Recovering from his claustrophobia, Squidward simply nodded in response. Nothing much was said or discussed between them, for at least sometime, Squilliam continues to lead him through the town. For the minority of the time, he was studying Squilliam's body language, Squidward usually didn't have to ask, he had known Squilliam Fancyson long enough to be able to read him like an open book. He could tell that his rival was uneasy, or trying to ignore the thoughts that had to do with any fears he may have. As for he himself, the only thoughts he currently had were about that cave, and if Neptune's intended on sending them there. Thinking about it more and more, Squidward couldn't help but fantasize about, just how great it would be to gifted with an even greater knowledge. To better understand the world around them, it was something he's always dreamt about. Just like with any wish, there was always, Always Consequences. Everything came with a price. Deep in his thoughts, he's startled when Squilliam grabs hold of his wrist and ducks down an alleyway, eventually Squidward jerked his tentacle away, glaring at the other while he bore a smirk on his face. "Well? Care to explain Why you dragged me down here?"

"I didn't want anyone to hear us! Because, I've been thinking about what that old squid was saying an-..."  
"Don't tell me you were Lying when you told him-...Mmmpphh..."

Squilliam quickly covered his mouth as he's exclaiming loudly, leading him farther into the alleyway before releasing him.

"I wasn't, at first. The more I thought about it though, what if King Neptune is sending us to find this place!?"

Squilliam drapes an arm around him, while gripping his shoulder with his other. "Where else could he possibly send us!" Squidward pried himself loose from him and gives him a, stern stare, almost as if Squilliam was his child. "I may be Stuck with you, Squilliam Fancyson, but Don't think for even a minute that I'm gonna just throw caution to the wind Just to-..."

"You're a hilarious one Squiddy. But I really can't think of anywhere Else he'd send us! Can you?"  
"No. But If he Isn't sending us to that place, then I already say no to it."

Keeping his smirk on his face, and not giving, any kind of reaction, Squilliam simply walked away. Squidward followed after him. "Think of the Consequences Will You!" The wealthy octopus carried on walking. "We'll pick this up abit later, Squidward. Right now, it's best not to be late!" Frowning, frustrated, Squidward just rolled his eyes and rushes to catch up with Squilliam. King Neptune cheerfully greeted the arch-cephalopods as they approach, showing no hint of any form of the grudge they had expected him to have. Squilliam seemed unfazed, Squidward though saw tiny beads of sweat beginning to form. "Ah, Squidward Q Tentacles! And Squilliam Fancyson! Welcome!" The two of them nervously bow. "All rested up, and ready for the journey ahead?" Squidward and Squilliam gave a brief nod, both wondering if Neptune could see the uncertainty they shared. "Good!" Neptune's voice rumbles. "Now, before I send you on your way, let's make absolutely sure you have All the Necessary Requirements packed!" The Undersea god commanded them, the two octopi do obey, going over the lists they've made. With Squilliam having the most Important things to assist them, like the first aid kit and compass. Squidward already assumed that his rival would be calling the shots... which wasn't appealing for him to accept. Squilliam however, has had more experience then he did, still Squidward couldn't fathom that Squilliam had ever been camping before, which meant he could better set up a tent then he himself could. Squidward envied him more. "Excellent! Looks like you're all set then! If you'd climb into my Chariot, I'll take you to the halfway point!" The two octopi did as instructed, each giving in to their nervousness.

"Er...King Neptune, uh...sir?" The first one to nervously voice their opinion, was Squidward. "Yes?" His rumbling voice sent shivers down his spine. "Is...is there any re..reason why you've chosen us for this...er-..."

-..."Journey?"  
"Ye...yes. Um..why us?"

"Because, , truth be told...While I chose you and , That wasn't entirely my choice alone!" The undersea god let's out a heavy rumbling of a sigh. "There's in fact, a Prophecy!"

"A Prophecy?!"

The arch-cephalopods exclaim at the sametime.

"Yes! This prophecy states, that two octopi completely different from the other, would travel over the mountains and conquer the evil beyond it." Neptune explained while they listen in stunned, deathly silence. "I discovered an ancient tablet in the deepest depths of my castle, belonging to my great ancestor! When it mentioned, *Two Cephalopods That Were Different From The Other,* I assumed it would be about you two. As you're both polar Opposites of one another." Squidward and Squilliam glance at each other. "I pondered, for many nights, on how I would explain all this to you...and why. Your actions last night however-..." The two then turn away and cringe when the events from the other night were mentioned. -..."seemed to be the perfect opportunity for me! For them to think I'm punishing you, when in truth, I'm...not. Well, half of that is true." Straighten up, they each took in a heavy deep breath, neither one felt relieved though. "What...kind of evil are we dealing with here?" Squilliam asked, nervously.

Just then, Naptune's chariot comes to a halt, without a word the undersea god lifts them both up... from the chariot... and places them on the ground. "The only part I can give an answer to...or decipher, Is that it spoke of a horrible beast reawakening from an ancient slumber." Squidward was standing so close to his rival, that he had heard him gulping uneasily, the octopus couldn't necessary blame him either. This really was gonna be a extremely dangerous journey for them both to take on, they may in fact, have to rely on one another and call a truce on their rivalry. Squilliam may have made that decision already, but that was only a guess on Squidward's part. "I can only hope that, you'll discover the answer, either on your own or...together. 'sigh' I only wish I didn't have to send you off, unfortunately you've been chosen. All I can do is to, simply wish you both the best of luck." Neptune got back into his chariot, looking just as forlorn as SpongeBob and those others have. "Remember this now, one alone is vulnerable, but together you'll be strong!" Both Squidward and Squilliam watch as Neptune rides off, waving goodbye. Doing the same themselves, they then both look at each other, Squidward being the first to exhale. "I guess, this is it then."

"We're on our own now."

Exhaling as well, the unibrowed octopus places a hand on his shoulder. "You know what this means, right?" Squidward does the same. "Yes, I'm well aware already Squill." Grasping hands, the two of them begin to squeeze. "From this point forwards, until our journey comes to an end, I call a truce!" Squilliam declared, Squidward nodded his agreement. Shaking hands, then prying them apart, Squidward and Squilliam exchange deep breaths. "Shall we go, ole chum?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Side by side, the wealthy octopus, and the snarky octopus, begin their journey. King Neptune glanced back over his shoulder, watching as the two of them walk together, never did they pause or look back. He watches until they left his line of vision, with a long deep sigh the undersea god turned back and carried on his way. 'I pray that this journey goes well for you both, that it'll bring them closer. If not, neither of them shall make it.' these thoughts plagued his mind, eating away at him. 'I sure hope they made the Right choice.'


	3. Chapter 3

Cephalopod Quest

...Well, after our meeting with the great King Neptune, me and ole Squiddy were left on our own. From this point on, we walked, side by side, silently. From the time we made our trace, that moment when we left the familiarity of Bikini Bottom behind, no farther words were said between us. All we did, was hike towards the mountains. Boring, yes. I would agree. Uneventful, definitely. Yet the both of us were at that time, trying to wrap our minds around what Neptune had told us. Ontop of all that, all I was thinking about was that mysterious cave. Oh! Speaking about that cave, It just occurred to me that the honorable King Neptune Never even made any mentioned about this cave. So I suppose that, we Don't have to seek it out. Naturally I have to, as it'll nag me if I Don't! And... well, ole Squiddy's along for the ride so... he'll have absolutely no choice but to seek it out along side me. Something else, as I'm aware, was nagging in the back of my mind to. Perhaps it was, this beast King Neptune mentioned before leaving us on our own, both that and this... prophecy. I'd really wish I could share my deepest thoughts with... whom ever wrote it... so I could ask them why. Why us?

Taking his second pause to dip his quill in the ink, Squilliam continues writing more...

...Anywho, I have yet to know what Squidward was thinking about as we hiked, if I had to guess, he was thinking about the little sponge and his pet. Even if he's my rival, I Did pity him anyway. Oh? Believe me, dear readers! If you think that my story is boring thus far, please just you wait! It's only just started. If you were to ask me, dear readers, just how long and far Squidward and I traveled, haha! I couldn't tell you honestly. And if I had to guess, it was probably for a few hours. Sure felt that way... Anywho...

'groans' "My hand's got a cramp! I'll have to take a break, I'll pick this up later! Until then... Enjoy this memory of our journey while I check on how my staff are doing. Perhaps I'll have something to eat as well."

Indeed, neither one had taken a moment's pause, or stopped to take their one last glance back. No. From the moment King Neptune left them, from the moment they made their truce, Squidward and Squilliam just begin their journey. Side by side the two octopi made their long track up towards the mountains, with Squilliam stopping to enjoy the scenery every once in a while, looking to be quite content when doing so. Squidward knew that he was just trying to hide it, not fooling Squidward as he read the body language and saw through his rival as clear as day. Squidward, just couldn't figure out, how Squilliam could just keep going on for miles and miles and, not show any signs of fatigue... only briefly did Squilliam share a snack with him ... Squidward was, pretty much the one having to keep up with him. Squilliam, if he had to take a guess, had done this far more than he had, so he was used to it. And when he would stop to wait on him, he'd just have a smile on face, no remarks were ever made though. Simply Squilliam would either just continue, or drape an arm around him then continue. Not once did he seem annoyed by the other's fatigue, it seemed as if he had taken their truce to heart, helping Squidward instead of mocking or making any kind of fun of him.

Somemore hiking, and Squidward's need to stop and catch his breath later, the two of them have finally reached the foot of those mountains. Soon, the unibrowed octopus had stopped to admire the sunset while the snarky octopus had also stopped to catch his breath, used him to maintain his balance. An arm wraps around Squidward's wrist, supporting him on his unsteady, sore legs. This had been the point where Squilliam made the decision to rest, he'd feel better climbing those mountains when the other was fully charged. "What do you say we take a break and watch this magnificent sunset?" Feeling quite exhausted, Squidward didn't argue with him... to much... his worn-out body already demanded it. Yet, his brain thought other wise. "Where do we shelter though? We really shouldn't be out in the open after nightfall." Squilliam surveyed the area around them, eventually spying a sheltered amoung some seaweed. "Since we're where we need to be, let's just set up camp here." Desperately needing to rest, Squidward just plopped down, far to exhausted to combat the other when he had snickered under his breath. Keeling down Squilliam untied his knapsack and, boy was Squidward surprised when seeing what had been packed inside it. "Ah yes, here it is! We'll set up our cam-..."

"Squilliam! What Is all that?" "Are you referring to, what I packed? Or, how much I-..."

-..."How much Did you bring?" The octopus exclaimed, grasping his head while eye-balling Squilliam's stuff. "Oh! I never Did go over everything did I? Well, 'clears throat'... Besides the items I've mentioned before... I pretty much have my old camping gear. These ropes, obviously we'll have to secure our food If necessary. Here are my Binoculars! I brought my hammock! My Flashlight! You name it Squiddy, I probably have-..."

"How Is It even possible for you to have So Much Fit In such a Tiny Bag!?" sputtering, the snarky octopus dove into the bag. Leaving Squidward to search his knapsack, Squilliam Fancyson set up his tent. "You'd be amazed by what you can fit into a little bag." Shooting a little glance over his shoulder, Squilliam snickers seeing the things that the astouned Squidward continued pulling out from his bag. "What did I tell ya?" The octopus, so far, had pulled out... besides the things the wealthy octopus had already shared... a small expensive lighter, a field guide and a little book... reading the book's title, Squidward lowered it and lidded his eyes halfway. "The Pioneers?" He asked, non-plussed. 'content sigh' "Yup, had it ever since I was a young lad." Squilliam replied, still focusing on his task. In the meantime, Squidward carried on rummaging to find hand sanitizer, cotton swabs, lotion, rash cream...there was... literally... so much stuff that Squidward really couldn't fathom the number of items that had been stuffed in such a little bag. "And, that just about done it! Oooh, Squiddy!" Squidward's jaw drops upon seeing his rival's tent. "Well Squiddy, Impressed?" All he could do, while staring at the millionaire's tent, was babble nonsensical gibberish.

"I thought as much. This here, will serve as our home away from home." He announced, holding his hands out dramatically. Squilliam's tent, wasn't just your average tent. No, it had Squilliam Fancyson's name written all over it, putting all other tents to shame. By bearing a striking resemblance to the millionaire's fancy easter island head mansion, at a slightly smaller scale. "No need to say it, I know. It Is Impressive! Big enough for us both to share comfortably. I thought the idea would be the most preferred one."

"Ho..How?"

Again, Squidward sputters, shaking his head, eyes rolling around like glass marbles. "Just how... Squilliam Fancyson... is it possible for you to have fit...that? Squidward points his tentacles at Squilliam's tent. In...into...This?" His tentacles drop down ontop of the knapsack, Squilliam seized hold of the octopi's head, stopping his rolling eyes and making the other dizzy. "There's a right way... Squilliam points a tentacle at his own bag. And a wrong way..." Then directed his tentacle towards Squidward's knapsack. "To pack a knapsack Squid." Spending only a minute putting anything Squidward pulled out, back in his own knapsack, the unibrowed millionaire then untied his rival's knapsack. "Yours just needs alittle reorganizing ole chum, funny thing is, your bag here isn't that different from my own." Rising an eyebrow, Squidward watches Squilliam for a moment then casts a quick little peek at the other's bag which, did look somewhat bigger in comparison. "Ah, there we go! That's much better! Eh?"

"You know, your bag's just slightly bigger than mine so-..."  
-..."But not by much. I am, however, Impressed. You done packed almost the same accessories I have."

Just like Squidward had been doing, Squilliam now was going through his rival's bag. Leaning over, Squidward's mouth fell open, surprised by what Squilliam was showing to him. "Wha..wait! Wait! Hold the Phone! I didn't pack those!" The millionaire raised his eyebrow, dumbfounded as the other snatched back his knapsack and took a closer look at what was inside. "Where have these come from?" Then he ground his teeth together. "You're saying, you didn't bring these? Now Squiddy, You had to have brought them. Who else would've so sloppily crammed them in there?"

"SpongeBob."

The millionaire then remembered earlier that morning, that look on the sponge's face had been more than grief, he obviously had something to hide. This appeared to have been the result of that, SpongeBob adding more to his neighbor's supplies, without his knowledge. 'groans' "I tell SpongeBob, I'm only packing what I can carry, and look what he's done."

"I suppose he's just looking out for ya Squiddy. He's quite the caring, little guy."

Hiding his frustration, Squidward checked his food supply while Squilliam reorganize everything. "Unbelievable! He's even stuffed extra food in here as well!" Finishing his task, Squilliam leans over, eyes widening. "Hey! That's enough for Both of us to split between us! Here I thought I'd be the Only one who had-..." He then startled as Squidward threw his tentacles in the air exclaiming. "How could he Had Possibly done this!?" Taking note that, the other's tone, was more of shock rather then full on anger. "Well...um...I guess when you weren't looking he-..."

"Here's the thing..."

Squidward interrupted him.

"SpongeBob couldn't have had the time it would've taken to do this! He was literary my shadow this entire morning, plus my back wasn't turned from him long enough!" This time, the unibrowed octopus, really had nothing to add or say to that. He simply shrugs while Squidward exhaled. "Well, Squiddy, let's go and watch the sunset." For Squilliam, watching the sunset was his favorite time to unwind after such a long day of traveling. While Squidward couldn't deny sharing that same hobby, the setting sun, with it array of bright orange and yellow colors, only served to remind him of SpongeBob. He couldn't even stay Irritated at the sponge for cramming extra, unnecessary things in his knapsack, it had only been one day and he already missed him. Squidward hoped that he was coping well, and that Snellie was getting along with Gary. 'SpongeBob.'

"Sunsets sure are lovely, are they not Squiddy?"

Squilliam's nasally voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah I...guess." "Sunsets always remind me of watercolored, oil paintings. What do they remind you of Squidward?"

Casting a glance at him, Squidward stared back up at the sky, inhaled deeply, before letting it all out. "SpongeBob." This is then repeated by the other. "Just can't seem to stop thinking of that little guy eh?" The cashier shakes his head as a reply. "No, I suppose I can't Squill. Especially now, sunsets just serve to torment me with the memory of that time I thought SpongeBob was gonna explode." And he shared this little event with Squilliam as the sun slowly sunk out of sight, finishing just as the sky begun darkening, one by one stars glittered high above their heads. "And that's why, I'll never buy another pie from pirates again."

"What a relief! It's a good thing that all worked out well for you two."

Squilliam replied, rather cheerfully. Blinking, Squidward's attention now were at the stars. Taking note of his silence the wealthy octopus casts a glance at him before laying down on his back, outstretched, as he gazed up at the stars to. "I enjoy looking up at the stars on my rooftop garden... 'chuckles' ...it's such a shame you can't see them as good as you can out here." A minute later, Squidward joined Squilliam and laid down on his back beside him. "Stars remind me of diamonds, you know, the way they glitter." Squilliam turns his head, facing Squidward, softly chuckling. "If I could, I'd buy my own star." He said, lowering his voice, amused by Squidward's quiet snicker. "Oh? Squilliam Fancyson doesn't have a star? There's a shock." Squilliam giggles in response, Squidward stretches his legs in much the same way as Squilliam had. "Not yet, just you wait Squiddy." He crosses his tentacles over his chest. "Perhaps oneday I just may have a star named after me. Or..." Turning his head, Squidward gazed over at him. "Maybe, if I were to...well...die, I could be up there? As a bright, shiny star? Glittering like all the rest of them."

Squidward places his arms behind his head now. "Why, I'd be the brightest star up there." Squilliam chuckled. "You'd have no trouble finding me on a clear night." Imagining it in his head, Squidward rolled to the side, holding back a laugh when picturing all the Bottomites gazing up with sunglasses at night. "What?" Squilliam rolls over towards him grinning widely. "What do you find so humorous?" He poked his shoulder when the other didn't answer straight away. Turning back over minutes later he grins at Squilliam. "Simple, I just imagined everyone wearing sunglasses, at night." When imagining the something, Squilliam snickers. "That would mean I was more then a star, I'd be the sun in that case." With that thought in mind, Squidward focuses on the simmering blanket of stars again, eyes rolling in the process. "I'd much rather Not Blind all of Bikini Bottom, thank you. Haha! 'sigh' Isn't this just a nice way to recuperate after a long day of traveling ole chum?"

"Yeah I...'sigh'...suppose so Squill." "I thought as much.

Rolling back on his back, the cashier focused on the glittering field of stars, allowing himself to drift off. But not to sleep, He felt drowsy, yes, he had a long day of travel with barely any chance to rest his four wary feet... yet he couldn't even begin to imagine sleeping comfortably in a tent... let alone one that was wide open to almost anything outside. Even with that thought weighing him down Squidward's mind had drifted back to SpongeBob, picturing the sponge unable to sleep and staring outside his window, watching and waiting for a chance to see that limo returning back from which it left. Squidward had not realized just how much time he spent laying where he was before feeling a tap on his shoulder. Without even turning his head, the cashier whispers to his old highschool bandmate. "Well, here we are, our first night away from home and any of our old familiarity."

"Here we are indeed, on our first adventure! Who would've guess it?"

The insignificant octopus snickers quietly. "I never would've guessed it, Fancyson. all day, throughout our entire hike, I tried convincing myself that this whole situation was a mare dream. Or my imagination, ...pft! Looks like this is really happening." Raising up, Squidward curled his tentacles around his legs. "It's very possible that, we could die on this journey." The rich octopus raised up to. "I'll probably be the first to go, knowing my luck." Out of his peripheral vision, the snarky cashier glimpsed a hand on his shoulder. "Well Squiddy, whenever happens, at least you would've done *Something* worthwhile."

"Like what, for example?"

An arm drapes over his shoulders. "You're on an adventure, for one Squiddy. Far, far away from that grease trap you call a restaurant, for the time being... you'll have absolutely nobody telling you what you can and cannot do. Except for me, that is." Squidward faced Squilliam with an eyebrow raised while the wealthier octopi's eyes gleamed. "What do You know about-..."

-..."You'll discover soon enough, Squiddy.

Squilliam interrupts, patting his rival's back as he stood. "For now, we better turn in. Our *Real* adventure begins tomorrow." He declared cheerfully when pulling the cashier to his feet. "You'll definitely need to be ready, ole chum, because I'll have So much to explain to you. Count on hearing Nothing but my voice the entire trek up those mountains!" With an arm now around his waist, the unibrowed millionaire guides the confused and drowsy octopus back towards their tent. "The minority of it will be reading my little 'yawns' field-guide to you." His little yawn is then copied by Squidward. "Here you are Squiddy. Directing his companion to his sleeping bag, Squilliam also yawns. Climb on in." Head nodding due to drowsiness, Squidward sank down inside the bag and slightly zipping it up, Squilliam sank down inside his own. "Be prepared for 'yawns' a long day Squid." The two arch-octopi laid down to face one another. "What do you suppose awaits us 'yawning' on the top of those mountains?"

"I suppose we'll find out."

Briefly the millionaire straightened his pillow "Nighty night Squiddy." And he gave his not so successful companion his usual little grin before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. "Er... n-night, I guess." Laying on his back, Squidward stared off into space. "Good night, SpongeBob." Closing his eyes, a soft sigh escaped his lips as he drifts off to sleep. Meanwhile, back at Conch Street, SpongeBob smiled fondly while tucking the two snails into bed, which Gary was all to happy to share with Snellie. So far, she seemed to cope well, the sponge only remembered her meowing for a minute or two after Squidward had gone. Afterwards she was fine, SpongeBob was more than pleased when she ate alongside Gary and played with him while he set watching Tv and eating enchiladas. With the two snails tucked into bed, SpongeBob settled down into his own bed yet his gaze was fixated on the window.

'Meow'

"Squidward's spending his first night outside, in the harsh wilderness."

'Meow'

"Yes Gary, I know I can't stay up all night worriedly staring out this window. is expecting me early tomorrow, but how can I sleep knowing that they're out there possibly in the middle of nowhere?

Gray gave a brief yawn, thankful that the conversation with his owner hasn't disturbed Snellie.

'Meow'

"I know, I promised Squidward that I would be strong for him but I can't help but be worried." SpongeBob said in a yawn, feeling his eyes becoming heavy. "You get some sleep pal, I won't be awake for much longer."

'Meow'  
"Yes, I promise."

Mewing in satisfaction, the snail drifts off to sleep. Turning over on his back, SpongeBob stared up at the ceiling with a sigh. "Promise you'll keep them safe." He seemed to whisper, seamlessly to nobody but himself. But in SpongeBob's own mindset, he was sending a silent prayer to, whomever he hoped was listening. "Promise...you'll bring them back safely." Overcome with drowsiness, SpongeBob's eyes slowly shut, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he drifts off to sleep. "Goodnight Squidward." 


End file.
